


WaterFell

by JellyFicsnFucks



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Developing Relationship, Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ectobiology, Egg Laying, First Time Blow Jobs, Language Barrier, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, Mermaid - Skeleton, Merskeleton, New Au, Not brothers, Nsfw in chap4, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: When Paps was just a kid, he was saved from drowing by a beautiful mermaid... but that couldn't be true. Everyone knows monsters that dwell in the caves deepest waters were nothing but bloodthirsty savages. Even knowing he may die, Papyrus braves the odds to meet his mermaid princess! er- prince. And it's Sans.  *jazz hands*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being gone from this fandom for so long.  
> I've taken some stories with me when I left, so please excuse the mess while I re-upload old work. 
> 
> I'm really surprised to have a following of people who like my stuff, so thank you for the love and support. The messages I've gotten mean the world to me and it makes me terrified to let you down. ฅ(๑’Δ’๑) I'm really sorry to leave you hanging for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I translated mer Sans inside [brackets]. Papyrus doesn't know what hes saying, but all of you will (@w@)!!!

Papyrus, weary of the days coronation, finally sat upon his throne. The worn purple pillows sink beneath his weight and he falls further into the chair meant for a King with twice his girth. He’d been craving this throne forever and, dissatisfied with it, now he can only think of trashing it. He’d make a new throne. Something more suitable for himself. No more of these gold, orange, green and purple patterns. Only a madman would have that kind of color sense. 

And the flowers. The fucking golden flowers that grew in the room only hid the fact that the tiles had been cracked and upheaved, dirt lingered in these great halls. Crickets with their restless noises and the smell of sickly sweet nectar stuck to the walls and his clothes. When the flowers were freshly watered these halls smelled only of wet fur. Remnants of the old king, disgusting to Papyrus. He cups a hand over his nasal cavity and tries to lie back over the throne. Kicks his legs up over one of the arm rests and tries to find comfort in the large chair. 

When Papyrus had been in the guard the ornate glass windows were always a symbol of pride. The glow from the windows would be like a gateway, a cleansing of color to meet with the king. Bright golden colors like the color of courage, bravery, trust, honor! 

… Now he glares at the orange laden windows with hate. Infused with an odd magic, the windows streamed in the bright golden light no matter what time it was. In the middle of the night, long after their artificial lights from the core had signaled night the golden arch windows would remain brilliantly lit. They were blinding and keeping Papyrus awake. He throws an arm over his eye sockets to join the hand over his nose. 

For so long he’d craved this position of power… and the first thing he would have to do is throw out and rebuild his new kingdom. Remove the dirt, replace the windows, retile the floor, restore the throne…. And that was just one room. He didn't dare think of what lied beyond the entryway. To the empty living space and furniture he’d have to throw out. Or the creepy accessories in Asgores personal belongings. ...And far beyond that. The last standing entrance and exit to the mouth of the mountain. The magic of humans that prevented monsters from ever leaving the crypts below. 

But who would want to leave anyway. Now that he had rose this far up the ladder, why start anew on the surface? There were worse monsters up there. That's why the late king killed the humans. He couldn’t let them break open the barrier…. Not now since only two seals remain. 

“Hey Paps. Still awake?” A small whisper is directed at him. He peers down at the young lady on his right. Undyne. She is a meager monster, lacking in muscle and size. She stood only at a miniscule five feet, even with the extra two inches her heels gave her. She blows her bangs out of her face and tries to straighten her robes when she thinks Papyrus isn’t looking. First impressions with the king were important after all… even though they had been friends since they were kids. 

Papyrus sits up and stares at the runt. Short, frazzled hair full of straw and smudges of ash smudge her cheek. 

“Another explosion?”

She nods her head curtly, not bothering to spend time with the details of her own affairs. “Yes, but Alphy caught something on the infrared camera! She wants to show you immediately!” 

Papyrus sits up, his attention suddenly spurred. The tire of his bones feels insignificant next to this find. “Is it him?!” 

“I wouldn’t know. You should go at once Paps. -oops! King Papyrus!”

“Yes. Yes, of course.” Faintly he tries to remember the last time he had seen the monster. Would he recognize the other? Would the monster still be waiting? But first, and more pressing, he had to address a current problem of his. “Captain Undyne, I require your assistance.” 

“Yes Sir?”

“Help me out of this oversized chair…” 

Pulling her sleeve to her pale lips, Undyne lets out a small giggle. Papyrus feel mortified at the laughter at first, but after a moment he lets out a small heckle. Which turns into a laugh. He feels his ribs rise and fall and ache in pain as they laugh together. Undyne helps him up, still snorting as they make their way to Alphys’s lab. 

\------------

It is too early in the underground for commotion of the king's movement, though camping news reporters are quick to snap a photo of the new king and the captain leaving the castle together. 

They cross the red sands of Hotland, lit only by a few lanterns, but the roads are anything but dark. There is a warm glow of color from the lava below the path reflected on the cave walls. The sweltering heat is hard to withstand clad in armor and thick robes but the two eventually make it to the sweet air conditioned abode of Alphys. 

“Alphy? I brought Paps!” Undyne yells into the empty home. The sound echoes off of steel plated walls and metal girders until it reaches Alphys. Who promptly texts back. 

“K.” 

Undyne stares at her phone in disbelief. With a groan she starts to strip in the hall, loosing her purple robes in favor of her undergarments, a mere striped bra and shorts. Papyrus strips too. Losing the decor of the kings heavy shoulder pads and cloak. He removes the heavy strips of armor from his torso and arms. Leaving only his pants fully clad in gold armor and a chainmail shirt on. 

The two share a look, not willing to be the first to comment on their attire until Papyrus blurts out it takes too long to step in and out of the pants. Purely decorative, the golden armor set was completely useless. It would probably bend from Papyrus touching his toes, much less deflect an actual attack. 

Another text message meows in the room. “Ok.” Undyne sighs, at least that was some sort of progress… 

Quickly they enter the surveillance room. Face to face with an unsettling amount of monitors that block out a wall. A camera pointed at each resident in the underground. Most asleep, in bed. Others awake, burning the midnight oil. Papyrus briefly spots a familiar room with golden archways that makes him growl out loud. 

In a chair, sat hunched over with a bag of chips and dressed in full cosplay sits Alphys. Judging by the green sailor suit she wore, Papyrus figures out she’s out of clean laundry. The green one is her least favorite magical girl. Or perhaps she was wearing the yellow magical girls outfit and this one had gotten mold on it over time. It certainly smelled like that. The room without windows could hold a stench to wake the dead. 

But still, Alphys sits calmly in her swivel chair, back turned on her guests. Her eyes are fixated on one camera of the wall. The direction was anyone’s guess. 

“Hi Alphys.” Papyrus groans. He hated coming to the hikikomori’s house. She never gave him eye contact and the place always either smelled of noxious chemicals or rotting food. Gladly, Undyne is already picking up clothes from the floor and throwing out old delivery boxes. Paps feels like he should tell her not to spoil the other but his words are cut off by a single yellow talon waving him closer. He croons his head and takes a step behind the chair to follow Alphys’s point. 

Camera number 42 A, overlooking Waterland. It is a place that takes up over 40% of the underground and yet still unexplored. The torrents of water crashed along jagged rocks and through coral reefs. The tow and rip tide would keep anything that had fallen into its depths away from oxygen for minutes at a time. Not to mention the odd and grotesque monsters that found refuge in those dark waters. Creatures whose pupils had grown pure black to adjust to the darkness. … Carnivores who lacked the language of their ancestors and acted only on instinct to hunt. Once there was a resident named Onion who had briefly interacted with monsters, gained their favor and smiled so sweetly with its rows and rows of teeth. … The kingdom had lost twenty eight good men that day and the beast returned to those murky depths. 

Yet, this was the place Papyrus desperately wanted to return too. His eyes scan the screen in front of him. Trying to make out shapes from the bright reds and blues of an infrared camera. He had no idea how to read what he was seeing… shapes and colors meant nothing. Nothing until he sees the outline of a blue shadow moving out of more shadows. 

Alphys points at the screen. Chipped nail polish taps at the glass, tracing a shape of a fin, a tail. Papyrus stares longer at the shapes, trying to find familiarity in the lithe figure pressed up against the rocks. 

“That's your mermaid.” Alphys hums, her eyes never move from the screen. “I’ve heard that in the wake of the great war they were hunted down by both humans and monsters for their rare blood. After you bonk it, I’ll pay you to get a sample of its blood.” 

“Alphy!” Undyne shrieks. “Paps isn’t going to bonk it! I told you before! Don't say such weird things!!!”

“Thats right.” Papyrus stands up straight. “I can’t bonk it because we share a life pact! When the creature saved my life all those years ago I made a promise to protect the residents of waterland. They can’t still be the cannibals we’ve been raised to hear. They are monsters. Like us.”

“No… Paps. She doesn't mean kill she means bonk … it's like - oh, nevermind..” She goes back to collecting clothes off the floor. 

Papyrus returns to the monitor. Eyes the oddities in its complexion. “Blue means cold right?”

“All the water monsters are blue. They’re cold blooded. That's why the bitch is sunning itself.”

“Sunning? But it's not morning-” Papyrus shuts his jaw. He realizes the ridiculousness in that statement. Morning, night... It didn't matter. Waterland had never received the same care the other districts did. It was always a cold, damp, and dark place. No one would ever cross it if they had the choice, so lights were never installed. Bridges remained unfinished, dead ends and spirals of paths led only further in the dark. 

The only time a monster would cross through that place was through the river person. A mysterious gentleman who would ferry people across Snowland to Hotland for an expensive price. It was dangerous after all. Most monsters would just go through the ruins and get to capital. The ruins looped into itself. A ring below the mountain. It took longer to cross but at least the people were safe. 

“Temperature rises routinely during dawn and dusk. That's when the core engines shut down. Exhaust floods down there. I suppose it's warm enough for them.” Alphys takes a long sip of her empty juice box. Slurping up spittle through a tiny straw. “ Fucks up the cameras when that happens. I’ve lost eight this month. Can’t find anyone dumb enough to replace them…” 

“That will change!” Papyrus announces proudly. He turns to smile at Undyne. “No longer will monsters discriminate each other! One day you can proudly display your ears and gills and no one would give a flying fuck!”

She drops her laundry basket and clasps her hands together in joy. “Yes!”

“We’ll reconstruct the Waterlands and make transit available for every citizen!” 

“Hail king Papyrus!” Undyne sings. He feeds off the praise. 

“We’ll give equal work to all monsters and end this era of famine and murder!”

“We’ll be free!”

“We’ll be fearless!” 

“You’ll be dead.” Alphys drones. “Papyrus will get murdered… some asshole will rise to the throne… Undyne will be executed in public. I’ll sit here.. Wait for season three of Prissy Kissy Mew Murder. “

Smiles fall from their faces and the two stare at the ground. The mood completely killed by the adult swinging back and forth in her chair. Though she herself is unaware of the depression she’s spread across the room. Instead she pokes a greasy finger at the screen. “What if this isn’t the same monster that saved your sorry ass? Pretty speciest of you to assume all mermaids are the same huh?”

Papyrus bites his tongue at that. There was no way to know if it was the same monster. Not by a heat scan of a small grainy camera some odd forty feet away. But he steels himself, it didn't matter if it was the same kind hearted and rational monster that saved him… all monsters were made of kindness and love. He could strike up a conversation with any of them… It would be the same!

But … it wouldn't be. 

Opening communication between those forgotten monsters didn't make the famine any less real. Those monsters were cannibals because of the lack of food. Those monsters murdered because hunting was the only way to survive. … Until an alternative solution could be made. Even land dwelling monsters would continue the cycle of murder. Increasing their level higher and higher until they could stand toe to toe with the king and match all his attacks. Battle to the death and proclaim the throne as their own… A throne that remained filled by one man for forty years… until Papyrus became their king.

It would only be a matter of time before someone more skilled than he tries to take that name for themselves… And like Alphys said, he’d be murdered. The royal guard would shift to a new power. The new king would meet all his warriors and find Undyne among them… gills and fins. She’d be hung as a spy. If they gave a reason at all to senselessly murder her. She’d only been safe this long because of Papyrus. Because the previous king was a buffoon and her gills are easy to hide behind clothing and hair. 

He looks at his friend. Undyne had only rose to captain of the royal guard when Papyrus rose to the throne yesterday morning. He gave her his previous job and ensured she wouldn’t go hungry again. She was not built strong to carry an army, she barely knew any fire magic and most the time it would explode in her own face. But who would argue with the new king?

“Oh? Another one appeared.” Alphys notes. 

Papyrus and Undyne quickly scramble to the monitors to get a glimpse but they can’t see a thing. The camera has been blocked out by whatever figure appeared. Papyrus’s shoulders slide forward and he heaves a sigh.

“ How much longer till the exhaust pipe opens?”

Alphys takes a look at her wrist. Pretends she is staring at a watch, then stares at her nails instead. The suspense is killing Papyrus. He tuts his teeth and turns his head to look at the cartoon clock displayed on the wall. It was nearly 3 in the morning, according to the direction a magical girl pointed with her arms and feet. 

Stars, had he gotten any sleep today at all? He’d wanted to rest to start his new plan for the kingdom immediately. First he’d address the issue of food. Drill a hole through the division of cave between Snowland and hotland. Somewhere in the middle perhaps temperature would be cool enough to support some fields of crops. New housing could be built… jobs… hope. 

“Fifteen.” 

“Fifteen what?” Papyrus stirs out of his daydream. 

“Fourteen.” 

Fourteen minutes? That wasn’t nearly enough time to broker a peace agreement… if he ran maybe he could just meet up with the monster. Say hi, put some roots in the ground for future meetings but- 

“Thirteen.” 

“Wait what?!”

“Twelve.”

Papyrus crosses his arms over his chest. He can’t go now, there's no way he can make it to Waterland in twelve seconds and get back. Maybe he’d never get another chance to see the mermaid. He sucks in a breath through his teeth. She counts down the seconds until the vents open up and smaug fills the screen with red of heat and warmth and all colors fade into that one shade. Gone. 

A small hand touches his shoulder. “I’m sorry Pap… after all these years... “ He nods his head only slightly to acknowledge her sentiment. There may never be another chance to meet the monster that saved him. Alphys said the vents open daily but this had been the first time the monster surfaced. ...and now. Gone. 

Forever?

“Nope.” Papyrus storms past the monitors and yanks open the door. Undyne calls out behind him. “I’m going to meet him! I can’t just sit back idly and let him go again! At the very least I have to say thanks!” 

“Paps! There's nothing but smoke down there. You’ll choke to death before you even find the mermaid!... And it's not alone! You could get eaten by something!!” 

“I have to fucking try!” 

He makes it to the doorway, not caring to pull on his armored robes again or the useless armor set of a king. He just grabs a ball of twine and a kitten mouth mask from Alphys's crafts table. He pushes the mask to pop outward and slips it over his face. If Alphys had left it alone, it would look like a normal surgery mask. Something she should be using for her experiments. Instead she had drawn a kitty in permanent marker. Even inside out the faint outline of a kitty mouth still shines through the thin fabric but Papyrus doesn't care. He jaunts out the house with Undyne calling out and telling him it's a stupid idea. He yells back,he’ll only be an hour. 

Slowly, Undyne makes her way back inside the house. Guilt wrings her hands together and she sluggishly returns to Alphys’s side. The introvert finally takes her eyes off the screen and turns towards the other, placing hands atop her own. 

“Don't blame yourself… he’ll be fine.” 

“ I should be out there with him but-” 

“ I know. Shush.” Alphys hums. She gets up out of her chair and stretches, straightening her posture for the first time in what feels like hours. Bones crack with the motion, a relief she can’t display in front of the skeleton. “It's not an irrational fear if it bothers you. That makes it very much real, okay? … He understands that.” 

Alphys, at her full height instead of hunched in a chair is taller than Undyne. Easily wrapping her arms around the thin girl and pulls her into a warm hug. 

“Go take a nap.” Alphys whispers. “You’ve been up too long. I’ll stay and watch the cameras okay?” Undyne nods her head. Palms cupping both her eyes as if she would break down and cry at any given moment. “I’ll tell you if anything happens.”

\---

Papyrus is in the thick of fog, unable to see where he is going but glad that his eye lights are not bothered by the dry hot air. He pulls the breathing mask over his face closer. It doesn't help much. He can still smell the sulfur and coal of the burning exhaust but he imagines it's healthier than just inhaling that straight up. 

He wanders down from the bridge, choosing his own path to get closer to the waters below. His visibility only limited to a few feet in front of him at a time. Carefully he chooses ledges upon rocks to perch himself. Small footholds in the dirt of limestone and soft deposits of soil that sink under his feet. 

Although he stumbles in the dark, Papyrus is a trained and elite guard. His footsteps are quiet, his presence undetectable. 

But he has no idea where he is walking. He wanders along the shore, keeping an eye open for anything out of the ordinary… keeping a distance from the water's edge. But at last he sees his prize. The mermaid… alone. Sat upon a jagged rock. The bright gleam of red from its scales are a dazzling color. 

He approaches the tail, a target now set for him. The same beautiful color of red that he had seen in his dreams. He holds his breath. Hopeful to see the same mermaid from so long ago. He walks up to him from the side, surprised when the scales disappear into bone. Small squared shoulders and smooth white bones spread across the rock. His head is burried in his arms, resting, maybe even asleep in the warmth of the smog. 

Papyrus attempts to clear his throat but quickly rethinks that plan. He might get frightened and jump back to the pool of water, he’d be too fast and escape then. Papyrus couldn’t allow the other to get away. Against his better judgement he touches the water’s surface and steps around the rock to the deeper part of it that stays just below his knees. If the other tried to escape they would have to lunge to the beach… or take Papyrus down with them. That was a risk he was willing to take. 

Now he is ready. So he taps the smooth pale boney shoulder and stands back. “Excuse me… hello?” 

Sleepily the head of the creature stirs, hands rise to cover and maul at its face to yawn into the morning and rub eyes. The monster looks outward. Small red pupils sunken in within black hollow depths. 

Papyrus takes a step back into the deep, eyes absorbing the entirety of the monsters face. Jagged teeth, red dark shadows under each eye. Rounded smooth palms, delicate fingers… 

And of course, the long red fins that fray at the hips. The creature doesn't attack or try to escape like Papyrus had thought. It turns his head at him, looking at the other and smiles in remembrance. The two had met before, he was sure. Even though years had passed it had been rare to see another skeletal monster underground. Papyrus is just glad to see the fondness in the other’s expression, he'd been afraid his rescue was a fluke. Now the red pupils grow wider, dilating to the dark. They are red gemstones to Papyrus, those eyes shine brilliantly. 

“[You again. What are you doing here?]” 

Papyrus gulps dryly… words not reaching him. The monster had a stranger language than he expected. When he first met the merskeleton they didn’t have time to speak like this. So hearing the silky tones of language was surprising. He thought he could just… walk up and say hi.

But that was stupid, Papyrus berated himself. Of course the citizens of Waterland didn’t speak the same language. They had isolated cultures... It's not ideal encounter with the mermaid he was hoping to get after all these years, but it was his only chance and he still had to get words off his chest. Even if they didn’t speak the same words he had to somehow thank the beautiful siren in front of him.

“ E-eighteen years ago!” he sputters the courage to continue. “You saved me from drowning and I!!! Have been forever grateful! I have no redeemable qualities but i'm King now so Please be my wife! TO unite the people! Of course! Not because you're beautiful! But, i mean, you are beautiful i just don't mean it's my only motivation. I just will uh… you. You don't understand me… ” He nervously balls his hands into the side of his pant legs. The monster watches him. Patient with a small toothy grin. He holds an arm out to the other as if offering the very air to him. 

“ Sans.” He whispers. A name. Behind the kitty mask Papyrus smiles, leaping to grab the slender hand in both of his. Clasping those small digits in his large sweaty palms. 

“Pa-papyrus!! Im Papyrus! King Papyrus!”

Sans cocks his head at the title but smiles anyway. Sharp teeth, grinning with what Papyrus first thought was the same nervous excitement as himself but now his mind flits to the darker of rumors. How these monsters had sunken to cannibalism. 

Murder wasn't new in the underground. To earn safety and respect every resident big and small had an ounce of Lv to their name. But cannibalising their own was something worse. It meant the monster had to be kept alive while being eaten… if not they'd dust the same as anyone. Its despicable, torturing those already pleading for death. 

… 

He eyes the fish person suspiciously now. 

Had this monster, Sans. Yes, that must be a name. Had Sans killed and eaten others with those sharp teeth? Papyrus had been wanting to meet the other for years… he wanted to say thank you, yes, but he wanted more. So much more. 

That face haunts his dreams and his fantasies.

On the verge of falling down, drowning, delirious between the crashing of waves filling the orifices of his skull and his soul slowing down he had seen a face of an angel. He'd often wondered how the other had grown. How he could enact this exact moment in the bright lit cities of hotland… not in the dark, surrounded by a shroud of smog and smoke. All of those hopes and dreams would be awash if this angel was a stone cold murderer. Papyrus wouldn't know what to believe. His infatuation with the siren would just be a trap over years to lure him to this place now. Knees deep in water and with his guard lowered… 

But his guard isn’t lowered. He is thinking rationally now, well aware of the fool he’s been playing to meet his savior. Soggy pant legs, heavy, move towards shallow water and the sediment of sand and earth until he is back on solid ground. Boots squishing with sand. That felt slightly safer. Now nothing could sneak up on him and he can run on flat dirt rather than slosh awkwardly through the water. 

Sans watches him. Perched on his rock, lounging now as if he were a model on top of a piano. The language barrier has made them both quiet. Not much could be said. And the few words shared in their cultures would be meaningless without an image of reference. But Sans isn’t fearful of him, and does not appear to lunge for his throat or attack him in anyway. The two are merely fascinated with the sculpture of their lower halves. At least… that's what Papyrus finds himself doing, gawking at the colorful tail of shifting red hues of scales and bone. Sans is also fascinated with what lies below the waist. Though legs do not capture his interest.

From this spot, Papyrus recognizes this location from the cameras. He turns his neck to face the general direction one would be pointed and, feeling shamed, hopes beyond any measure that Alphys wasn’t recording his pathetic confession. 

“[You have a bigger bone beneath your clothes, right cutie?] ”

“

Papyrus squints, as if to find an answer sheet on the others forehead but he can’t make heads or tails of the dialect or tone. The words foreign to him. But he doesn't despair. He so desperately wants to communicate with Sans. Wants to know more about the other. Language can be explored in books. He can study later, but he may never get another chance to talk to Sans again. 

He pulls out the length of twine and makes a show of breaking it into two lengths. One he ties onto his pinky. And the other string, he cautiously takes the monster's hand in his own and loosely ties a knot around theirs. A promise right? Every child knew that pinky’s were promises. Surely since all monsters shared the same roots some stories and traditions had been kept the same. 

“Can. Can I see you again?” He points at the ring on his own hand. “A promise? I’ll meet you again?” He feels like an idiot, talking slower didn't help bridge the gap in their understanding. Sans sees the frustration and patience wearing thin on the other monster. The skeleton was quite adorable actually. It was the reason he had saved this one. He looks down at the twine around his pinky, unsure how to feel about it. 

In old stories there was a thing called a red string of fate that bound married couples to each other through destiny but the thread was the color of hay and unattached to anything. He wonders if it is a custom of the other. But judging by the strong emphasis the skeleton was still playing out; pointing at it, speaking slowly, loudly, enunciating words that meant nothing, Sans understood that the ring had some value. Importance. 

But he isn’t sure. 

He wants to test this theory and so he throws out his hands. Palms open to face the cave ceiling and makes a motion to grab an invisible object. Hands opening and closing, clasping at the ball of twine Papyrus holds in his other hand. It doesn't take long for the monster to catch on and Sans is given the ball. He holds it in his fingers, pulling and pulling a long length of chord and snaps it off with his teeth. 

Then Sans places one end in Papyrus’s willing hand. He holds the rope. Unsure what this was about, but he plays along through this charades game. The other end of the chord Sans ties into a loop and slips it over his head. He eyes the monster, waiting for his move. 

But Papyrus doesn’t move. He stares dumbly at the rope in his hand. Follows it to where it rests comfortably around Sans’s neck. Then he looks back at his hand, still clutching the rope. 

Papyrus feels like this is important … but he can’t put a finger on why. Somewhere from the deep gutters of his mind he recalls hearing Alphys gush about shibari… rope play… bondage… he disliked when the woman opened her mouth. She had nothing but nasty shit to say, but now he pales a bright red color surfacing to his cheeks; wondering if this is what she meant. 

“Oh. Oh! Is this... ! Um! “ Flustered, he accidentally yanks the rope forward. But Sans doesn't mind. He makes a small sound and just leans his body into the motion, ready to be pulled again but quickly disappointed when the rope slackens. “Sans? Is this uh-”

“Papapyrus!” He smiles, excited. A gold tooth glinting on his bottom jowl. Papyrus’s soul skips a beat at seeing the overly bubbly monster call… or attempt to call his name. Something spurs in the pit of his chest and he’s compelled to try it again. 

“Sans?”

“Papapyrus!”

“Sans.” 

“Papapyrus!!” 

It was so precious he wanted to cry. But he holds it in, remains cool. Calm. He feels the trickle of a nosebleed from behind the surgical mask. He takes a look left and right, making sure this wasn't a trap.He remembers there were others on the camera. Monsters could be surrounding him at any moment but the coast appears clear. 

Carefully he takes a step closer to Sans, grabs the loop and slips it back over Sans’s head, freeing him. But it doesn't do anything. Sans just sits there, wide eyed and curious. He lifts his arms up, like a child begging to be picked up. Papyrus hesitates, not wanting to push his own nefarious thoughts onto this sweet thing. Sans pushes forward again, arms wrapping around the nape of Papyrus’s shirt. 

His will crumbles quickly and before he knows it, Papyrus scoops up Sans and Sans holds tight onto his clothes, chainmail not offering much hand hold. But Sans claws his way up higher, and Papyrus scoots him up, not expecting the sudden chaste tap against his skull. A skeletons kiss. His knees feel weak. Papyrus flares up, was this love? Face hot with the innocent kiss. 

His mind races a mile a minute and the two stare at each other.

Chemistry in an instant. Once, a language barrier had separated them but now they share the same thoughts.

(How do I fuck a fish?)  
[How do I fuck a skeleton?] 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: Translated sans

Years ago, when he'd saved this skeleton the other wore a striped shirt that heavily soaked up the black water. It was beyond his imagination why a monster would wear those entanglements of clothes in the water. Speed was everything and the little skeleton that fell in the water couldn’t even swim. Pathetic. The heavy sweater made the difference between escaping or ending up as someone's dinner. But luckily he caught sight of the bones before another monster did. Bones were a rare and pretty thing.

Sans prodded at the heavy armor, curious of the clothing blocking him from the others body. He knew, of course, land monsters had some fascination with dressing in material and oddities but he never understood why. Wouldn't it slow one down in combat? Regardless, he wanted to strip the other and soon. The slender skeleton before him was a rarity in the underground. And he had grown quite handsome since their first meeting… Sans scraped along the chainmail, looking for a seam to drag his claws against and unveil a layer of clothes.

While this strong tall land monster held him in his arms, Sans wanted to tear past those heavy layers and really feel bone against bone. He was desperate for the feeling. His claws scrape against the metal to tear it away but cannot compare to the sturdy alloy.

“Oh, am I hurting you?” Papyrus nearly panics. Yes, this was a fish monster… did it need water? It appeared as though it could breathe on land… but maybe he was mistaken? The little creature seemed to be struggling in his grasp, clearly unsatisfied. The thick heavy tail entangled his waist too, slapping him with a wet fin.

Papyrus bent forward with the droplets of water and shook his shoulders as a sudden chill ran up his spine. The adorable fish in his arms seemed to smirk at his own reaction. That was a relief. “You’re a little prankster aren’t you.” He hums with a smile. “Aaa~ Im so happy, Sans. Sans… what a lovely name.” He nuzzles the creature hugging onto him.

After a while, Sans gets bored of trying to seduce the skeleton. He realizes that the tall cutie is taking him somewhere far from the water but by the time he notices it's far too late. The only thing he can do is cling onto the knights shoulders and hope he’s not dropped off somewhere painful. His tail starts to dry as they walk and he’s off put by the feeling of fabric scraping against his dried scales.

He thought maybe this land walker would come take him on the muddy shores… but apparently they were headed inland to a nest for their mating. Sans can’t really complain, words won't reach anyhow. He idly waits as he’s carried off somewhere, boorishly.

But then his eyes catch glint of something shiny. And then another shiny thing. And another. Lights from the underground start to turn on and illuminate the street poles lining the path. Sans stares, bewildered by the hues of lights.

Come to think of it… he’d never been farther than the junkyard beaches before. The rocks beneath them were different than the ones that washed up from the sands. These were polished and smoothed flat… and they click when boots amble across it.

The buildings here aren’t dirt and mud huts… He thought maybe surface monsters would create dens to sleep in like below, but instead there is structure. The resources up here allow for wood and brick to be laid down in neat little cubic rows. Homes looked… homey.

And the surface of these caverns were pretty warm too. Sans sagged over Papyrus and looked out at the dazzling lights and new colors and new things. His ribs were up against the others face and he was climbing him like a vine to get a better view of the empty streets and businesses.

Papyrus was laughing as the merskeleton clambered over him for a better view of the city. His excitement was adorable and Pap couldn’t help but blush when the others ample chest was pressed up against him. He hurried his pace, just glad the streets were empty this early in the morning.

He easily slipped by unnoticed and back to Alphys’s place. He would have gone straight for home, the kingdom… but with active staff and newscasters waiting for him it would be a mess to navigate and explain to the frightened people. Plus… Alphys was closer and probably expecting him.

Which led to now, proudly putting Sans in the middle of the room where the three of them were left to gawk over.

“...I can’t believe you actually got the damn mermaid.” Alphys breaks the awestruck silence first as she croons in her chair and outwardly speaks her disbelief. She stretches out a roll of tape and the sticky plastic assaults everyone's ears for a moment as she creates the finest new technology available. A poking stick. With 5 pencils taped together, she proudly tests this invention out on the subject in her living room.

A poke, then another. And by the third Sans is already hissing and baring his longer pointed teeth. The fourth time he snatches her poking stick and throws it across the room. Both Alphys and Sans are unable to retrieve it anymore, making this fight a draw. Sans, land locked, couldn’t flop more than a couple of feet without dragging his scales across the hard floor and scraping himself. Alphys, chair locked, couldn’t get farther than a push off the nearest surface and an awkward air paddle as she scooted the chair in whatever direction the wheels rolled.

“...Did it try to… eat you?” Undyne is next to ask questions, terrified of her own kind she’s using Papyrus as a shield away from the monster.

“No. He’s quite friendly.” Pap chirps. “Right Sans?” He calls and reflexively the merskeleton answers him.

“Pa~ Pah~? PApaya!”

Close enough. Paps smiles cheek to cheek, blooming with such unbridled joy at the mermaid that tried to call him so cutely.

Undyne, trusting the word of her friend and her king, slowly starts to move out towards the monster sat on the ottoman. She’s never seen another of her kind before. The monsters in the waters were separated from the monsters on land for good reason after all. Her presence here was a fluke. Her parents… whoever they were… left her on the back of the river persons ferry and since it was moving… she had no clue what part of the underground she was from. She was raised in secret by two doting whimsums, who took her in on a whim and then some. ;D. With her ears and gills hidden by her hair and clothes, no one had known any better. But here, in the privacy of Alphy’s home she uncovers her dorsal fin-like ears to show Sans.

Sans takes interest immediately, talking to her with rampant enthusiasm. [“Are you also a water monster? Well too bad! I hate you. It's better to stay away from the skeleton! He is my companion! My lover! My prize! I captured it first! Does not belong to you! Go away ugly!] " 

“Any idea what he’s saying?” Pap raises a bone brow.  
“Nope.” Undyne tuts her teeth together. “But he’s sure talkative. He must really like me.”

"[I'll bite you if you come near me.]" 

“What a lovely voice...” She takes a step back and stands beside Alphys, holding her hand as they are dumbstruck by the gorgeous mermaid. Red scales shimmer in the light as Sans sits upon the sofa stool. His tail is dryer and lost color a bit, but it was still ever so vibrant and beautiful to stare at.

“I could probably decipher the language in a couple of days.” Alphys offers. “After i get my blood sample, of course.”

“ yes, yes… But how do i get him in the kingdom unnoticed?”

“Or a bone marrow sample…”

“Maybe I could go through the back door?”

“...could probably stick a needle in his soul if you can get him to summon that.”

“Oh! I can hide him in a delivery truck!”

“Maybe I could cultivate one of it’s eggs and clone it.”

“But then I would have to pay off the drivers…. hmm. “

Undyne’s head bobs back and forth between the odd conversation that isn’t spoken to each other. Each one is talking about their own, unrelated, fascination with the mer creature and not listening at all. It’s annoying and Undyne doesn’t want to sit here through their discord. The nerds would be rambling forever if neither one stopped them.

She ties her hair back into a ponytail and announces to her friends she’s off to the training room. Not that anyone pays attention.

Alphys kept a small training room downstairs. It was magic proofed and sound proofed. So Undyne used the room whenever she had the chance to practice her fire magic because she was horrible at it and it was one thing Papyrus mocked her for. He said a monster should be able to have better control over their magic and as much as Undyne wanted to deny it, she knew it was true. Before she joined the guard with Pap she only had practice using it for cooking and even then- most of her dishes ended up on the ceiling instead of on a plate.

Her fire had an explosive quality to them that made training a bit difficult. But now that Papyrus was officially king, she was the captain of the royal army by default! She had to be stronger somehow! Or else she would quickly lose her position in the guard.

It just so happened that something from the labs escaped today... and when Undyne opened the door to go downstairs something else came upstairs...

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

A gelatinous form of black tar and melted souls climbed the stairwell, squishing into a puddle as Undyne literally ran over it without notice.

The goo quivered into itself after it was stepped on. It hadn’t finished collecting all the pieces of itself after the foot smashed down into its being and it was terrified of being put back in the cages downstairs. Discovery was bad. That much it knew. So it spread itself thin as a pancake to search for more of itself and avoid detection. Finding puffs of air and dust bunnies, the search turned up useless.

Luckily, the heavy footsteps belonging to the unfriendly giant foot, continued trotting down the stairs. Leaving the goo in it's own unsettling company. Alone again the mound surged up to gather pieces of itself. Droplets of smoke and beads of jelly unnaturally slid towards the center of it's core. It had no shape, no substance, and yet it found itself whole again. A whole of a fragment. A melted soul… a thing without any purpose- only a strong desire to escape. Escape and spread. Destroy. Conquer! Yes! This it must do. It seemed right.

It needed to spread. It needed to devour.

The creature draped up and over each step until it came upon the light from Alphy’s lab above ground. It had no eyes. And yet it perceived the world around it. The senses of smell and touch were pervasive throughout the compound. Ramen. Trash. Flies. Mold. Dirt. Clay. Water. Antiseptic. The mass shivered at that scent. The raw smell of chemicals was an untouched memories of being tested on. Images of a syringe filled the things mind, or what could be considered a mind, but no words could comprehend the image. A syringe was an unknown thing. Like breathing, it was another mystery of jumbled words without meaning. To the creature that was beginning to explore a world outside it's cage, words didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was this new emotion. Anger. Vengeance. It would destroy everything, so the jumble of words didn’t matter.

The mass of liquid spread out a tendril towards the edges of the walls, feeling it's surrounding through what it adapted into antenna. This new bodily part mimicked something useful. Its senses became sharper and the creature began to see and understand more of what things existed outside it's small cell.

It was adapting. Trying to figure out how to take form in this new body that wasn’t quite liquid or solid. The tar rolled in around its center trying to figure out a more practical form of movement. Trying to remember what it was before a fragment of … what was it now? An essence that could not quite perceive itself.

Just as it got used to the tactile sensation of motion; of rolling, drooping, climbing, and clinging to whatever… the floor beneath it is gone. The tar panics. Confused, but not afraid. This sensation… was clear in its mind. Though it had no words for the engagement. Oh, wait. Yes it did!

Hands! Yes, that was a word! Words weren’t useless after all. But where did the hands come from? Hands scooped up the creature. It was somewhere else now. Oh, this! The slime remember this! This was a sentence! This was a complete thought! Oh! Words how beautiful! Thoughts~ so wonderful!

It could think~! It could think of more ways to destroy everything!! How glorious!

It remembered the word for syringes. It remembered the word for monitors. It remembered the face of evil that poked and prodded and electrified and tested…

Yes. yes…

The word for murder. The word for death. The word for chaos. And hatred. And -!!!

The tar wiggled, quite happily to be regaining it's thoughts. Happy to be regaining it's consciousness, though it still had no clue what it was or where it was going. But it met with a new entity. The giant whose hands scooped up the tiny organism. The creature wiggled happily. This giant seemed friendly. This giant didn’t step in him. This giant held him. Him. Yes. Was that what he was? Who was he? The slime couldn’t remember. But it was happy enough to have purpose and to have vocabulary. This giant- he wouldn’t kill. A good giant, with hands that held him so lovely. This giant could live. But the rest- would be destroyed!

~*~*~*~

Sans poked at the tiny black slimeball. The thing wiggled in his palms and seeped between his phalanges without dripping. It was quite an oddity, but for Sans- who had seen nothing of the surface world- he thought the creature was quite cute. The land jelly was slightly reminiscent of the jellyfish beneath the water.

So naturally, he stuffed it in his mouth.

Not a second later, his mate turned back to him and was scolding him in that weird monster language. Sans stared at him while chewing… not understanding what the other wanted.

“Did you just eat something off the floor?!” Papyrus stammered. “S-spit that out!! That’s not food!!”

Sans chewed idly as his mate danced funny in front of him. The other looked quite distressed actually. What could he want? Half maybe? Too bad! Sans caught it first! So he gets to eat it! Finders keepers! That’s the law of the world!

But Papyrus was adamant. He tried to pry Sans’ mouth open and the mermaid did not take kindly to that. Sans leaned away, clutching his seat to counterbalance the long stretch away from the greedy hands that wanted his snack! He arched his back and avoided Pap at all costs!

A squelch and a sickening gulp sounded loudly in the room as he swallowed his prize.

Satisfied and proud of himself, Sans stuck out his tongue as a child would do to emphasize that it's all eaten but still his mate insists on getting his food. Even at his own mate, this was crossing the line! Monsters didn’t steal food! As soon as a finger enters his mouth, Sans bites down hard and growls. His mate jumps back, holding his injured fingers as plops of blood start to seep from where fangs bit into him.

That should teach him! Sans smugly slaps his tail out against the checkered tiles. In the water this would have been a greater insult as mud got kicked up from the seafloor, but here it just makes a loud clap. He creates his own applause for his amusement, slapping his tail down against the floor to make the sound louder and louder. Sans let out a gleeful trill, flapping and flapping and until he’s out of breath. It's quite fun.

But Papyrus doesn’t think so. Even with their language barrier, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out the monster is cursing- and it delights Sans in ways he can’t express. His jaw creeps up into a twisted smile, baring his teeth to show his mate who was in charge here.

~*~*~*~

“Aaaa that really stings.” Papyrus yelps and sticks his fingers into his mouth. “Alphys can you get me a bandage?”

“It's 30 gold.”

“Really?! I’m king you know!”

“50 gold.”

Papyrus winced as a sharp pain ran through his ulna. A bite through bone left all his nerve endings feeling really sensitive.. Fuck. He sucked on his fingers to stop the bleeding, but he was more fascinated than angry right now.

That hurt.

That fucking hurt~!

... Which was confusing, because this wasn’t a fatal injury. This was a small puncture. It didn’t do more to his health than a -1 in damage and yet… pain surged through his forearm. A boss monster shouldn’t be affected by such a weak attack! … unless.

Papyrus’s brows knitted together in doubt. There was no way his mermaid was on par with his level… it couldn’t be. The easiest way to find out was to check a monsters status, but everything about the mermaids stats were in foreign characters that didn’t even seem like a language. It looked like corrupted data somehow.

🖂💧✌☠📫📫💣☜ ⚐☠☹✡ 💣☜📪

☟🏱🖳 📂 📭 📬📁📁📁🕆☠😐☠⚐🕈☠📁📁📁💣✋☹☹✋⚐☠

☞✋☹☜ ☠⚐❄ ☞⚐🕆☠👎

☹✞🖳 🖲🖲🖲🖲🖲🖲👍⚐💣🏱☹☜❄☜📬 ☼☜👎✋☼☜👍❄✋☠☝📬

✌❄🖳 📂 ☜✡☜💧📬 ☜✡☜💧 ✌☼☜ ☹⚐⚐😐✋☠☝📬

👎☞🖳 🕈✌❄👍☟✋☠☝📬 ☼✋🏱🏱✋☠☝📪 ☹✋👍😐✋☠☝📪 💧☟☼☜👎👎✋☠☝📬 💧☠✌🏱🏱✋☠☝📬 👌⚐☠☜📬 💧☠✌🏱🏱✋☠☝ ☠☜👍😐📬 ❄🕈✋💧❄📬 ☜✡☜💧 👌☹☜☜👎📬 ☟🕆☼❄📬 ☼🕆☠📬 ☼🕆☠📬 ☼🕆☠📬 ✋ ☞✋☠👎📬

📬📬📬 💧❄⚐🏱 ☹⚐⚐😐✋☠☝📬

Welp, he couldn’t make heads or tails of it. Best not to worry. It probably said nothing important anyway. Papyrus got all the information he needed from the sting of the bite. Clearly this monster was… stronger than him.

The thought had yet pass through Alphy’s mind, and Papyrus would like to change the subject as soon as he can before anyone else discovered the same truth. Someone stronger than the king… was impossible. “Alphys. You can take your blood sample now.” He says quickly. Maybe he should get a healer to look at this indent…? But he couldn’t really trust anyone outside his friends would keep his injury a private matter. The king hurt on the first day?! By who! Who could have landed such a scratch?! It would make the headline and Papyrus would be laughed out the throne!

He excuses himself to the bathroom, hoping to get a better look at the teeth marks in a different - more private- light while Alphys is entertained with getting her sample.

~*~*~*~

Sans does not like it when the woman with the needle gets closer. Things on the surface were new to him… but something in his gut quaked with fear at the sight of that syringe getting closer. He didn’t like it. He slapped it out of her hand as she came close.

The needle clattered to the ground and rolled behind some obtuse piece of furniture.

There was a lapse in time when Alphys has to go and retrieve the tool and tries to get a clear shot to his arm again, only for Sans to slap it out of her hand again. It became a fun game of fetch after their fourth time and Sans was sure he was winning, since Alphys looked more irritated and tired as the game continued.

Alphys doesn’t bother talking to him like the others do. Her grunts of annoyance are more than enough to bridge the gap in understanding … not that Sans cares. He finds this exchange to be amusing and it entertains him enough until his mate can return. Meeting these new surface dwellers was fun and all… but he wanted to have fun with his mate too! It wasn’t fair!

At last he spots his prize and calls out for him.

“PAPARYUS!”

Sans lifts both his hands, begging to be carried somewhere- anywhere away from the needle crazed woman. This game wasn’t amusing him anymore and he didn’t want her to keep trying to poke him with that sharp object.

She returns back to the safety of her chair and bitterly gives up, for now. Sans sticks his tongue out at her, calling for Papyrus again to come pick him up. Which his loyal servant does, with some fumbling. The mermaid is a bit hard to get used to carrying. Everytime he picks Sans up it has to be bridal style and Pap gets nervous on how low his hands could go on what was obviously a naked monster. Sans clings to his neck, hugging him and nipping at bone to try to clue in the other useless skeleton that he wanted a bit more intimacy.

He was done meeting surface world losers and thankfully, it sounded like his mate was wrapping up their meeting too. Papyrus says goodbyes to Alphys and asks her to tell the same to Undyne when she’s back from the bathroom or wherever. Sans doesn’t follow the conversation at all, but he doesn't miss the exchange of tools the scientist hands over.

Sans hisses, opening up his jaw to intimidate the tiny sailor scout cosplayer, but it doesn’t work and she doesn’t back down. Instead she opens up the kit she’d given his mate and explains and points at each part of the process needed to draw blood and magic and where to store the fluid. Papyrus nods his head in understanding, exchanges more words with her, and takes the beginner medical kit.

He also take a long sheet and wraps it around the mermaid, trying his best to hide the fishy appendages. Sourly, Sans lets himself be wrapped in the offending fabric that scratches against his scales… it earns him closer to the front door. The door where they came from.

And as a reward for being patient...He and Papyrus at long last leave the wretched, sickly, white halls of the lab and head out towards something new! Happily, his tail slaps against Papyrus’s lower thigh. The monster fidgets to look around again, excited by flashing lights and street signs.

Despite Papyrus’s anxieties, he enters through the front door of his palace. Met with little to no trouble, other than a few photographs and chasing monsters that ask him who he’s carrying and what’s going on. He ignores them and strides through to his kingdom, an eager bride clinging to him.

Sans is ecstatic to see the wide orange arching windows and the garden of flowers- especially the flowers!! They looked nothing like the coral and algae below, these had colors and patterns so new and wonderful. He wanted to pick one up, but reaching for one while Paps carried him was proving to be more difficult than he thought and once they arrive in the bedroom, that thought leaves him completely.

Flowers- pssh, what a waste of time! He knew a monsters den when he saw it!

This wasn’t quite the nest he expected, there weren’t leaves wrapped around or dirt packed tightly to form a barricade… but there was the scent of a bigger monster here. Like the scent to mark one's territory!

But for some reason Papyrus sniffed and seemed off put by the scent. He left the room and tried another. This one didn’t look like a nest at all and Sans was sat in yet another chair away from his mate. He pouted, leaning hard against the wooden table as Papyrus pulled out maps and blueprints of the underground. The skeleton was trying to get attention for some reason with these scraps of paper… but Sans had enough.

Maybe he’d made a mistake when choosing this one…

This skeleton was nothing but boring and not at all interested in mating! If he wanted to get laid, he wasn’t going to wait around another hour for this monster to get in the mood! He had to take matters into his own fins!

So he pushed himself up to the edge of his chair and muscled up as much strength as he could to flop over to Papyrus. He hugged the monster, pulling himself up to sit in Paps lap. Sans trilled happily, pressing his teeth up against Paps to show his interest. Then he uses that shock to his advantage and pushes his mate out the chair and down the ground.

They both tumble to the floor, landing unevenly across the hard wood slats, but Sans got exactly what he wanted. The monster before him is easily accessible on the floor where Sans can crawl to him and pull at the annoying clothing in the way.

They are finally alone, and Sans’s eyes glint red with a mischievous flare. His mate says something… but they don’t need words anymore. Pleasure could be expressed with any number of sounds and moans and gasps… and Sans looked forward to hearing them all.

He slid himself up between Paps legs and rubbed the front of his pants to create friction. He wanted so much more… and it was difficult to unwrap clothing. He pulled and tugged, and didn’t get very far. But his dense mate must have finally caught on, because he started to pull down his pants and reveal a very beautiful iliac crest. The pale pelvis bone glowed with a bright red magic of it's own, equally heated and ready for something more…

But something ‘more’ was exactly what Sans was looking for.

… Where was it?

His lust turned into sudden confusion as he patted down the skeletons bones and explored. Where was his genitalia? How were they supposed to mate?! Sans pats him down again, confused and a bit more rougher. Where was it!?

He felt like such an idiot for trying to seduce this monster. Another skeleton like him… and it had been such a waste! Sans grunted in irritation. He sat back away from the skeleton and crossed his arms. This was dumb! He wanted to be taken home, right now!

What good was a mate that couldn’t mate?! He huffed, unaware that something big had sprung up between them. When he looks back, his tantrum melts away and he stares in awe at the glowing new organ.

That wasn’t there before… Sans was sure it wasn’t there before. But he’s glad it's there now! There was just one other problem they couldn’t quite get past.

Pap winced his eyes closed, embarrassment flushing over his boney cheeks as he said something he knew the other wouldn’t understand… but he had to try!

“I...I’m a bottom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wingdings says:  
> [*SAN--ME ONLY ME,
> 
> HP: 1 / .000UNKNOWN000MILLION
> 
> FILE NOT FOUND
> 
> LV: 999999COMPLETE. REDIRECTING.
> 
> AT: 1 EYES. EYES ARE LOOKING.
> 
> DF: WATCHING. RIPPING, LICKING, SHREDDING. SNAPPING. BONE. SNAPPING NECK. TWIST. EYES BLEED. HURT. RUN. RUN. RUN. I FIND.
> 
> ... STOP LOOKING.]


	3. Chapter 3

About an hour earlier…  
   
Far up above the underground depths of Mt. Ebott there was a human village in the middle of a glorious festival.  
   
Strings of confetti fluttered down from the rooftops down into the street. Brightly colored shapes of paper were strung across the light poles from end to end, weaving crayon pictures from elementary school students into one giant ornament. Music is performed loudly, tambourines and drums are struck in concert with each other.  
   
In the center of the town square there is a stage setup and an audience crowds around it, sitting on the road to await the upcoming performance.  
   
Dancers pack the streets. Actors trickle out from behind the curtains and weave through the gaps between sitting audience members to build hype for this year's festival. Hoots and cheers overflow throughout the town and at last the performance begins. Women, draped in long silks and masks that looked demonic in nature, climbed onto the stage and mimicked the 'Great War for the Surface' on a platformed staged play. They threw red streamers and flags to visualize both blood and magic, doing their best to recreate a horrid war with goofy song and dance.  
   
One of the main dancers, holding a trident and a mask of a goat, plays the great part of the thieving king of the underground. Her arms sweep across the air with grace and delicacy, sliding from foot to foot to slowly saunter forward and meet with another actor whom she stabs under the arm and projects more colored streamers down. She dances around the theater stage, felling dancer after dancer until every actor lies on the ground.  
   
The music ends when the king falls over, feigning an injury. She holds her knee and drops her weapon. The assistants behind the stage go through great lengths to drag the ‘corpses’ off the battlefield. The audience goes silent, inaudibly remembering their fallen and casting a prayer for the lives lost that day.  
   
After the brief pause to mourn and remember, a single flute starts tooting a hopeful and whimsical tune. It begins somber and plays louder and joyfully as a child, this year's chosen, is pushed onto the stage to fulfill their part of this traditional dance.  
   
The child walks up to the king-dressed dancer and holds out a single flower to him.  
   
Facing away from the audience, no one can see that the child is actually crying. They raise their shaking arms to deliver the pink peony to the monster king.  
   
In an instant, where the drums surge together with a powerful clap of thunder, the monster king takes the flower and throws it away (to the delight of a particular audience member who catches the stage prop).  Then the dancing king stands with a tremendous leap. It is a wonderful feat of height when both feet lift from the ground she has the form and ease of a professional ballerina but in the heavy robes and demonic mask, the leap appears inhuman and unnatural. A shocked gasp rolls through the audience with delight and surprise.    
   
Next was a part of history everyone knew all too well. The king throws a heavy purple robe over the child, hiding the crying tears and continuing the show. Both the dancer and the music surge forward with a tug of string instruments, and with that same tugging melody the king begins pulling. Pulling and pulling and pulling the young girl lower into the sinking stage floor.  The drums clamour to reach a crescendo of sound and when at last the child is shuffled out of view down beneath the stage deck, she is implied to have been pulled down to the lair of monsters. The first child's disappearance. The crowd boos. The crowd laughs. And the performance is over.  
   
Now the real event begins.  
   
Beneath the stage, assistants and clergymen make quick work of tying up this year's tribute. They bind the girl's hands and legs in thick rope and light torches. The audience too is handed torches and candles.  
   
The village joyously talks while the next part of the event is being set. They talk about how healthy their crops will be now that the mole monsters will make fertile soil. They talk about how the seasons will be better now that the flame monsters will pull the sun back to keep the days warm. They talk about how they will have peace another decade now that the monsters will be satisfied with their feast.  
   
The young girl is paraded out, guided by ropes from both her hands and feet and around her neck. She is pulled by the head priest who begins the evening's final event and the crowd cheers gleefully.  
   
Together, throughout the arc of the setting sun, the villagers climb Mount Ebott with song and chatter leading the way through the forest. They ascend through a dirt trodden path and come to the mouth of a cave. Once everyone has arrived at the top of the mountain and each gets a good look at this years tribute- the child is pushed into the hole.  
   
A scream sounds- for what appears to be forever- as the child falls.  
   
And falls.  
   
And falls.  
   
And falls.  
   
-and falls and falls- and finally.  
   
Silence.  
   
Together the village looks at each other, they smile and bow their heads, laying offerings at the mouth of the cave. Small wooden toys, flowers,  trinkets, food, and charms. The sun has set, and night settles upon them. The village, satisfied with their ritual, returns back down the mountain together- glad for another successful festival.    
   
~*~*~*~*~  
   
The underground had procedures for these kinds of events. It wasn’t often that a living human would fall down into the depths of the underground but every single human sacrifice was vital to opening the barrier. Whether the humans above knew it or not, they were actually handing monsterkind the keys to end their banishment.  
   
The child had broken both of her legs falling down to this place. She screamed so loud her voice had gone raspy by the time any monster wandered that path. The guardians who were supposed to be on watch in that area had taken leave early, as always, to get sloppy drunk and play poker at Grillby’s bar. So rather than the royal guard coming upon the human, it was a frightened Whimsun.  
   
The civilian raised alarm as soon as they saw the fleshy- non- monster- thing. Without even attempting to get a better look it turned 180 degrees and flew in the opposite direction, screaming in panic and distress that the human destroyers were back. In minutes the underground was awake and rising to a panic of their own.  
   
Weaker monsters cowardly hid back inside their homes but there were others who bravely came outside to face this 'threat'. Monsters craving the thrill of battle exited their homes in full armor and gear. The challenge of earning a new lvl to their name was exciting enough, but killing a human would be the greatest test of anyone's skill! Few had faced a human before and it was usually the king's duty to dispose of it. Savages paraded the streets in a blind rush to be the first to fight with the human.  
   
Some sensible monsters were aware that only two more souls were needed to break the barrier to the mountaintop... but they were quickly quieted and driven back into their homes. The streets were filled with blood lust. Who would want to listen to reason when fresh exp had just graciously landed in their territory?  
   
There was a massive hunt for blood and souls… and the competition needed to be lessened. One monster, itching for a fight, turned and stabbed the monster marching next to him. Another monster took delight in dusting the weaker ones who couldn't keep up in the back row.  
   
After all, only one person would be able to claim that human soul~ it would make them more powerful than the king! Why risk that bounty?  
   
It wasn’t long before the entire stampede of monsters trained their weapons on each other, each too greedy to give up the human. In a swift display of magical elements, sword fighting, biting, clawing, and dusting… the path to the human became blocked off. Hundreds of monsters fought in the streets, preventing any real action from being taken.  
   
An alarm was rung. An emergency siren was wound up and played throughout the underground. It's a unique pitch of noise other regions of the underground heard and was quick to join the ballad of crisis. Each section of the underground warned the next and the next with the loud siren… until the whole underground was awake and alerted to the human in the underground.  
   
~*~*~*~*~  
   
It was right about then that Papyrus was half undressed and Sans was grinding up against his pelvis. The little mermaid was just starting to build up a frantic rhythm, panting needily with each crash of their hips... when the first alarm sounded.  
   
Then a second and a third.  
   
The noise reached the inner castles sanctum and the skeletons heard it at the same time, stopping their rutting as the noise interrupted their feverish grinding.  
   
The drone of alarms was an annoyance to Papyrus but for his partner, it was so much worse. Sensitive to the sound, Sans screeched and smashed both his hands to the side of his head until his knuckles turned pink. The beautiful red iris of magic that pooled in the skeleton's eyes was replaced with dark blackened pits.  Each spiny ray of his fins quaked with the shrill whistling emergency siren and he trembled with each flare of noise.  
   
"✌̡̭͔͚͍̻̩̗̀͢ͅ✌͘͘҉̷͍̝͇̖✌̩͉̱̹͓̯̥͈̭͖͢✌̢̛̫͚͚̱̟̙̗͚̣̺̻̬̼̤̠̀͞ ̶̼̭̻̖͚̱̜͖̟̬͙̼̗̺̫̲̯͡✌̸̤̗̪͙͓͟͟͞✌̟̱̰̤̲͇͙̺̺̳͉͖́͢͝͞ ̷̛͖͚͙̰̯͕̠̰͍̕͜ͅͅ✌̶̬͚̱͓͉̥͡ͅ✌̵̙̲̤͖̤́͘✌̛͟҉̸̵̥̘̬͉͓̮̜̫̮͖͍̻̟̭̼̳✌̛͏҉̗̱̝̯͕ͅͅ✌̶̳̦̭̼͉̩̥̜ͅ✌҉̵̵̬̜͍̖̠͠͡ ̸̼̹͙͙̭͕̀✌̸̡͘͏̼͙̣̤̹̬̱̼̙̬̼͕̰͈ͅ✌̸̶̲̹̺̻̙͚̲̜̦̬̠̭̳̦͢͠ ҉̲̣̝̥̜̗̥̮̠͡✌̷҉̢͈̲͍̼͍̬̲͈͙̳̯̩̞̘͚̦̩̻̀̕ͅ✌̢̻̟̬̝̘͈͔̱̯̺͕̬̖́̀!̴̼̞̪̼͚͔̬͉͉̹̦̹̖̹̣̗̪ͅ!̡͏̳͖̥̺̲̲̼̩͔!̕͏̶̛͕̰̻̺̭̗͙̺̣̟͍̼͚̰̱̦̕!̛̛̘͖͖̜̲̘̺͔̦͎͉̕͟͜"

 

Papyrus sat up on his arms and waved in place while the mermaid made an ungodly screech of a sound. The scream was worse than the emergency alarm (especially when it was point blank in his eardrum) but he saw the immediate distress and pained expression on Sans’s face and knew he had to help somehow!!  
   
Firstly, he had to get his fishy friend somewhere quieter.  
   
Papyrus got to his knees and touched Sans shoulder and tried to pull him up into his arms. The mer-skeleton’s head rung out like a hollowed church bell. The spiny fins from his tail attacked and dug into the side of Paps outer thigh, piercing deep into the bone like a hot knife through butter. He grits his teeth through the pain but didn't give up, he just needed a bit more protection against the sharp pointed fins.   
   
He jumped into each of his pant legs, pulling his trousers and grieves on while hopping around and tucking his arousal ungodly tight against the metal pants. A clickety clack of metal swinging back and forth, tapping itself, joined into the chaotic screams and siren. He got dressed as soon as he could so he could try to pick him up.   
   
Sans thrashed and waved his tail erratically, unable to push back with his hands since they were pressed firmly against his skull. Again and again, the fish flopped out in his grip, slicing Pap’s hands and taking up a screech like he was battling the siren for supremacy.  
   
Pap pulled off his scarf and quickly wrapped it around San’s lower body so he could have something firmer to latch onto other than the thick spiny scales. He pulled Sans into his arms, ready to take him somewhere, but near instantly the mer-skeleton became entirely slack. The thrashing, the crying, all stopped. Almost as though he’d passed out. If it weren’t for a low rumbling vibration against his chest, Pap would never have known the skeleton was still conscious and whimpering so weakly.  
   
The soft pink of knuckles became darker red as the flat of his palms pressed tightly at the side of his skull. A black stream dripped from his eye sockets, too dark in hue to be blood, but that didn't mean it was any less concerning. He was leaking magic, dark and polluted.  
   
Papyrus was at a loss for what he could to do to help ease his mermaid's suffering.  The alarm couldn't be turned off with a simple button. It was manually hand cranked and Pap couldn't reach any of the stations in time to protect his precious fishy. Maybe if he got far enough away the sound would be lessened? Underground maybe?!!!  
   
Papyrus finally had a firm grip on his partner and Sans wasn't fighting back anymore, so he used this chance to dash out into the hall. The sound was semi-louder through the castle corridors, but his mermaid would have to bare with the blaring horn for a little while longer. Quickly Pap shuffled down flights of stairs to the basement. With a dying boner and a hefty fish in his arms, running the path proved to be more difficult than it should have been but it was well worth it since the sound had died down in deeper parts of the castle.  
   
The basement was a relief on both their senses.  
   
It was quieter. The alarm above wasn’t any louder than the electric buzz a generator made. It still hummed with a sharp frequency but it had a harder time piercing through the stone in the basement.  
   
It was colder down here too. Damp and sticky. The water table had risen, signs it had rained on the surface world. It had flooded the room down here. The frigid waters sloshed around his ankles, but he was able to put Sans down on a large stone casing. It wasn't a typical chair, but it was enough to rest on while he checked on the other.    
   
Fearing the sound might return again, Sans was slow to return his eye lights back in place and slower still to remove his palms from where he'd been trying to cover the sound from permeating through his skull. Timidly, Sans came to trust that this place was safer and removed his hands from his head.  
   
A thick sigh of air punctuated his relief. Even without any form of a dialog between them, Pap could tell that his mermaid was grateful for the lack of noise. That gratitude was brought forward when a quick skeletal kiss is pressed up against his skull and a pink ecto tongue laps against his teeth. Breathlessly, Sans puffs words that must be a thank you in his beautiful silk-like tongue.  
   
Papyrus touches a hand to his teeth, a blush rising to his face. Somehow that innocent kiss felt so much more intimate than the rutting they were doing upstairs. A jittery elation starts like a flame in the middle of his chest.  
   
He watches as Sans makes himself more comfortable and slides down from the stone-like table, splashing in the half foot flood on the floor. Despite it being cold, it seemed his mermaid really did prefer the water. Sans washed up cheerfully, glad to wet his scales again and made quick work of splashing Papyrus half a dozen times with all the padding his tail did. The water level doesn’t even come to his hip while he's sitting, but the devil wastes no time in splashing Papyrus completely. With one big flop of his caudal fintail, a splash douses him. The cold water drips through his clothes and down his spine and Papyrus makes a small grumble in his throat. He'd just helped Sans... and being soaked on the spot was not the ideal 'thankyou' he wanted.  The skeleton's soft giggles and trilling could never make that better, even if he was adorable. At least the mer-skeleton was having fun... that was better than him screaming.  
   
Idly, Pap looks to his left to view the large stone table in this room. Now that his mermaid slid off of it an engraving on the stone was made visible, making Pap turn paler than a skeleton already was. It's a coffin. And behind it, lined in neat rows down here, are other matching stone coffins.  
   
Papyrus’s eyes caught on each coffin littered down here. Who would have guessed that beneath the king's throne was a goddamn cemetery? Five coffins line up in a neat row down here. And now a sixth human was down in the underground. That alarm system was a duty he owed to his people... a reminder he had to get back soon.  
   
But... he didn't want too! He wanted to spend more time with Sans... and with the castle that had just been decidedly his yesterday evening. He hadn't even moved in yet! Every room was an unsatisfying and disappointing surprise, exploring it and moving in was going to take time.  
   
His long-coveted kingdom was full of so many more problems. The ever twilight lights in the hall of judgment, the cracked tiles and flower infestation in the throne room, the fur sheddings in the master bedroom, and now… a flooded basement that doubled as a graveyard. Just fucking perfect! He’d have to find a construction crew as soon as possible to work on fixing the leak down here-!!  But then again… Sans likes it.  
   
He’d have to find a permanent solution for his bride to be.  
   
“Sans…” Papyrus sneered at the buzzing above his head. As king, it was his responsibility to address this new threat. He didn’t want to, but it was his duty. “I’ll be back soon. I need you to stay here, okay?” He stared at his red eyes for a long time, wondering if anything was processed in that big dumb head.   
   
Sans blinked at him, lost interest and began splashing water again.~ soaking Papyrus with a pout. Why couldn’t the taller skeleton recognize he should get in the water too? Sans patted the surface of the water beside him with a hard emphasis, splashing even more water on an unamused skeleton.   
   
Pap wiped water off his face, feeling something grating his skull as he did so. He stared at his hand, seeing the ring of twine still around his little finger. An idea flashes in his mind and he tries again with the mermaid.  
   
“Sans, Sans.” He calls for attention, grabbing one of his fists to prevent another splash. “I have to go, but I’ll be back. I promise you. Promise…” He points at the twine on his finger and at the twine around Sans’. “It's a promise. Okay? I’ll be back.”  
   
Sans fidgeted, looking at his phallangee with the twine wrapped around his fingers. The special ring Papaya gave him had some sort of significance… but he’s not sure how this played into what the other was saying. Why didn’t Pap get down in the water too? Maybe if he pulled him, he could get the skeleton to come down to his level and they can try again to mate.   
   
He pulled at Papyrus’s chainmail, pouting bitterly when he’s unable to get a real grip on the metal links. Papyrus pulls away from his grasp too!!! Sans chokes in his throat. Did he do something wrong? Upstairs he’d almost succeeded in undressing the skeleton, why was he clinging to clothes now? Why was he walking away?!   
   
Sans nudges himself closer to the skeleton. He has more mobility, even in the shallow water. He can crawl and paddle his fins to swim beside where Papyrus was walking away. But now the skeleton was starting to climb the stairs and Sans couldn’t follow him up there. Or could he? Sans frantically tried to pull himself up the stairs. Using his elbows and arms to pull him up each ledge, but Pap half turned on the steps and said something sharply at him. Sans tilted his head to the side, curious, just before Papyrus left and shut the door at the top closed.   
   
He tried pulling himself up, each stair at a time until the sound started becoming louder and his ears and gut twisted in pain. He whimpered, sliding back down the stairs and hoping his mate would be back soon. This place was dark… and cold… and he wanted to go home…   
   
“Wait! Please!!!” Sans begged. “Come back Papayrus!” But he knew even if the other heard him, they would have no way of understanding each other. He sobbed in the basement, still hearing the annoying tone faintly above keeping him prisoner down here. 

~*~*~*~*~  
   
Papyrus sighed and leaned against the basement door. He heard the tiny mewls of his name from behind the wooden frame, but couldn’t return. He had to turn off that alarm first and find that human. It was his duty to fight them!  … but was he prepared for a fight?  
   
He squats down to take a long look at his hands and legs. A heated sting throbs through his right thigh and the scratches on his palms left a long echo of heat as marrow and magic clotted to the surface.   
   
Each needle sized punctures left a strange hollow and uncomfortable itch on his bones. It felt like something was inside the wound even when he could see the puncture had been clean. Beads of blood started to pool at the entrance points, smaller than the point of a pen, but still hurt. There were some spikes that had been caught after he donned his alloyed grieves, stuck in the metal plating. He pulled them out of his armor and let the fish bones pile on the floor outside the door. The small rays of bones had done a total of -2 to his health… but it still cemented the fact that, yes, Sans was much… much… stronger than the king.  
   
Papyrus paled a bit, looking at the small beads of marrow littering his leg. They’d heal fast, of course, and he had well over a hundred more hit points before he had to worry about dusting… but when was the last time he’d gotten a scratch? Those kind of injuries didn’t even phase a boss monster…. And yet. Sans did it without even trying. What would his attacks look like if he actually had the intention of hurting?...   
   
skeleton shuffled his grieves back on and stood up. The alarms were still blaring overhead, he would have to take care of them first and then try to figure out what to do with his mermaid.   
   
Running out of his castle, the alarms roared louder in the underground. They weren’t deafening or ear piercing like Sans made them out to be, but the annoying high pitched whine still pressed the underground in a state of panic.   
   
A heavy knight strode up the king, black armor and a red plume of a ponytail stuck out behind the helmet. Papyrus straightened his spine, tilted up his chin, and attempted his best kingly voice to greet the guardsmen.  
   
“You.” He pointed. “You will go to each of the watchtowers and tell them to cease that racket immediately. The human will be dealt with soon enough.”   
   
The knight nods, but doesn’t take their leave. “With all due respect, sir. I’d rather stay with you.” She removes her helmet, showing that Undyne is beneath the behemoth of armor. Papyrus didn’t even recognize her. He compliments her appearance briefly, as the new royal guard captain, that armor certainly made her appear as a fearsome knight.    
   
She didn’t come empty handed either. She brought with her a duffle bag contrainted the upper armor set he’d left at the labs. It was nice to know someone had his back around here. He pulled on the decorative set of armor over his head and followed her to where the human had fallen, all the way on the other side of the underground.   
   
Along the way he instructed passing guardsmen to take the job of silencing the towers. The quickest way to get there (without using the river person’s ferry) was to loop back through the capitals backstreets and traverse a tunnel to arrive on the other end of Snowdin. But they soon found cutting through the city’s residential roads were problematic too.   
   
Fist fights and all out magic battles had filtered through the streets as hundreds of monsters fought to get to the human. A bottleneck had clogged up traffic to the ruins where the human must have fallen from.

Papyrus sneered at the filth he’d been walking through. Dust lined his boots. Monsters had fallen from the mad craze for power. He had to put a stop to it before the whole underground killed themselves.   
   
“I AM YOUR KING! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!” Papyrus yelled, baring his sharpened teeth together in distaste. He screamed over the overlapping battle music and siren alarms. The cacophony of sound from punching and evading, magic, and screaming was too much for his voice to carry far, but he still tried.   
   
“STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!”  
   
He grabbed a monster from the scruff of its neck, pulling the furry dog out from a brawl and commanded him to stop fighting. Which did absolutely nothing to stop the rest of the monsters. He couldn't just pull each citizen aside. That would take forever.  
   
He kicked past a monster who had been knocked unconscious to the floor and avoided another group that had thrown a rock in his direction. “STOP FIGHTING!” Papyrus grit his teeth, he was the strongest monster in the underground and he still couldn’t unite his people!   
   
Violence was the only thing these monsters understood, so he’d have to use violence to meet them. His eyelights glowed red, his magic humming to summon something powerful. He turned toward Undyne, the last reasonable monster in this clusterfuck.   
   
“Undyne, I need you to clear out any monsters who resist. Dust them.”   
   
He can’t see what kind of expression she is making under the helmet, but he knows that it's a tall order for her. She didn’t have much lv to her name to begin with. She nods her head, following her duty with a small “...Yes sir.” She has his back for now.   
   
Papyrus turns back to the hoard of monsters ahead of him and cracks his neck. It was time to show them why he had the title of the Papyrus the Terrible.   
   
Six red glowing rods hovered in a half circle beside his gaze, coming to frame his head in a crown of sharpened elongated bone daggers. He aimed them at the most troublesome of monsters, injuring those who cause the most trouble for everyone else.   
   
Undyne followed each time a monster got taken down to a knee, warning them to calm down and stop. When they didn’t, she executed them on the spot.   
   
Slowly but surely, monsters started turning towards the king and the captain of the royal guard, gaining attention. “LISTEN UP, FUCKERS.” He shouted, “ THAT HUMAN IS MINE AND IF YOU STILL WANT TO FIGHT FOR IT'S SOUL, YOU’LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH THE CAPTAIN OF THE ROYAL GUARD, AND MYSELF.”    
   
He squinted at the crowd, waiting for any sudden movements. No one seemed to take up this chance to dethrone the king. He took a pause to glance at Undyne’s stats, who had gained 3 levels in the few minutes of chaos. That was good, she had a long way to go before she could be worthy of her new title.   
   
Then he stared out at his subjects. It wasn’t right to kill the people he swore to protect, but the kingdom had to be cleansed before he could truly rule. And monsters that didn’t listen would be the first to be made an example of.   
   
“WITH THAT HUMAN’S SOUL WE CAN UNLOCK ANOTHER SEAL ON THE BARRIER~ANYONE WHO STANDS IN MY WAY SHALL BE AN ENEMY TO THE UNDERGROUND!”   
   
An awe fell across the crowd, coincidentally marking the exact time that the alarms had stopped ringing. The few monsters that had benefited from this fight were still too weak to take on a boss monster. No one would dare to fight the king and his tough as fuck looking captain.   
   
“RETURN TO YOUR HOMES, AND STOP THIS TOMFOOLERY AT ONCE!” He droned, trying his best to settle the masses… But internally cringing because he said ‘tomfoolery’ like some grandfather trying to settle a bunch of children. He’d never prepared for speeches before because it was his first official day as a king, he just hoped he sounded royal enough and loud enough to persuade the monsters to stop.   
   
The streets began to clear. Grumbling monsters returned home. Dust, debris, and clothing were the only thing left in the streets. Pap let go of a breath he hadn’t known he was holding, relieved by the fact that no one had opposed him. As far as first day’s went… that wasn’t so bad. He’d thought for sure his bold faced bluff of a speech would be ignored.   
   
Undyne touches his shoulder plates, whispering to him softly. “Pap… I know we’re supposed to grab the human and all but…”   
   
“... I know.” Papyrus sighs. “Come on. Let’s go see it.”   
   
He turns away, leading back through the emptied roads to the ruins. Passed the crumbling walls and snaking tunnels sat a human corpse among crushed flowers. It's soul pulsated green outside of it's chest… barely holding together. A pool of blood splattered out beneath the body, soaking it in a dark burgundy.  
   
It was too late for the child, but not for the magic that held it's soul together.  
   
Papyrus crouched down beside it. Carefully, as though it would shatter at any moment, he picked up the small green heart in his claws. Such a tiny worthless soul held so much importance. It was hard to imagine it could have come from a mere child.   
   
“...This could… potentially save monster kind.”  Papyrus whispered. He looks up at Undyne, who nods along in agreement. He hoped that between the two of them, she could be the voice of reason that Papyrus didn’t want to face.   
   
“ With this one to the collection… only one more soul’s needed. ”   
   
Papyrus had finally become King. Undyne could live her life as a Captain. Why would they ever want to break open the barrier?  
   
Things were just starting to work out for the two of them… why would they ever want to open the door to the surface and struggle again from nothing? The soul was supposed to be a  salvation for monsters and yet it was a complete reset for everything they had worked toward.   
   
Papyrus had just found his long lost mermaid. He wasn’t ready to let Sans go… if they opened the door to the surface, he’d have to leave Sans behind. He’d have to leave everything behind. There would be no need to try to fix the underground. His hopes to unite the underground and underwater monsters would all be worthless.   
   
But he can tell by her words earlier and her expression now that she thinks the same thing that he does.  He asks her out loud. “Is it selfish of us to want to destroy the thing that could save everyone?” .   
   
“...Alphys… could use another human sample.” Undyne offers, speaking up just enough for Papyrus to hear. “If she had the whole specimen… she could probably do a lot of good with it.” She kneels down by his side, offering a container to hold the soul.    
   
Papyrus raises a bone brow at the jar. Undyne’s great idea must have come with some coercion earlier from Alphys, since a case was already designed for this purpose. That scientist was already calculating what she could do with it. Not that Papyrus minded, he nudged the tiny soul into the jar and stood up with her.   
   
“Thank her for me.” He left the body. There was no need to add another coffin to that hellish basement.  A basement that his beloved was left in. It was a safe place from the noise… but it would also keep the nosy staff from finding out about his fabled bride. He wanted to go there immediately. This darn human hunt was a worthless endeavor! “I’m going back, what a waste of time…” Papyrus sighed. “Get back safely too Undyne.”   
   
“Yes sir.” She salutes with one hand, clutching the green glowing jar in the other hand.  
   
Neither are aware that the human is watching them from their soul form, gaining strength back and learning about the way the underground works.  
   
~*~*~*~*~  
   
Papyrus gets back home in the late evening of the day. The kingdom is swarming with servants quickly moving in and about, taking care of the renovations he’s specified and the nights dinner. He ignores the hustle and retreats back downstairs to the basement that no one dare to go. For that was where his lovely mermaid was.   
   
Sans was sleeping in a corner against the stone coffins. His head was resting against one of the plaques and his arms folded into himself as he chittered his teeth together from the cold. Pap bent to pick him up, feeling the icy cold scales tighten and press against him as the seeked out a source of warmth.   
   
Red eyes started to flutter open, beads of tears welted in the corner of his sockets as Sans woke up crying. He clung to his mate as soon as his eyelights adjusted to the dark in the room. “P-pp-pp-ap” a chilled puff of breath escaped through his teeth. Sans couldn’t swim to generate heat, nor was there a current in the shallow puddles here.   
   
He was taken upstairs, in secret and brought to one of the few unoccupied bedrooms in the back of the kingdom. Pap was relieved this place didn’t stink of the last king or his cohorts. Pulling back the covers, he slid Sans into the bed and tucked him in under the covers. Sans fell asleep almost immediately after, still tuckered out from crying all day.   
   
No matter how much Pap apologized and whispered to the smaller skeleton, he couldn’t excuse what happened. He was a fool for abandoning Sans for so long. And their first day on the surface wasn’t going so well together. He’d have to make it up to him.   
   
Piece by piece,he took off his armor until he was in nothing but a black tee and shorts. He slid in beside the damp blankets and hugged Sans until he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi~! I have a few announcements before ya read :D

Thanks to SilverRyu for editing this~<3 ( without them I probably would be still stuck with writer's block) please share the love by following this cute bean on twitter!! “[ https://twitter.com/silverryu25 ](https://twitter.com/silverryu25)”

Also~! OMG WOWAAAA!!!!! (I’m really late to show my love but AAAAsailhfnfhna’I love this little cutey pie!) Please go check out this artist on Twitter “[ https://twitter.com/Milffee1 ](https://twitter.com/Milffee1)” !!

They drew a really beautiful Sansy for me and all their art is beautiful too!!! (‘w’)b!!! (I couldnt figure out how to embed from twitter... but please check out their lovely arts!)

[ https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dw-B0gXWsAE_Ii2.jpg ](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Dw-B0gXWsAE_Ii2.jpg)

LOOK AT THIS LIL CUTEY!!!! ゜+.(。/´> w<)/*.☆ I WANT TO HUG HIM!!!!

 

It’s also been 10,000000 years since I updated- im so sorry for lateness!!!!

  
  


Papyrus woke himself up with a small groan humming in the back of his throat. He felt heavy for some reason this morning, sluggish even. His breath is quicker than usual and the stickiness of sweat clung to his bones. His symptoms were similar to a cold, but- he didn’t _feel_ sick?

One eye at a time, he peeks over to the partially closed curtain to see if the artificial light of the underground is in full view. Barely aglow in the early morning hours, he decides there was still more time to rest. And maybe rest would help to relieve this morning heat. He throws his head back against the other side of pillows and tries to roll back asleep, but cant- there is a loud _slurping_ from under the covers.

Another groan is strangled from Papyrus, as his body unconsciously shudders with arousal. He raises a hand to his mouth, trying to quiet the sudden embarrassing sound that escapes through his teeth. He pants heavily, feeling a _wet_ tongue lap at the underside of his cock.

“Oh _fuuuck_..” He gasps, legs spreading wider as he really starts to wake into the rolling feeling. The bumpy texture of Sans’s tongue laps up against the head of his member, sucking so hard Papyrus has to arch his back and moan. A sharp wave of euphoria passes his foggy mind.

He slaps his hand around the bed sheets, during each pause of lapping and licking, patting down the blankets for the top of Sans’s head and pulls the blanket up over him.

The mermaid hisses at being uncovered, biting into tender flesh to punish pap for the sudden unveiling. Hiding under the covers was so much more pleasant. It was warm. And wet. And much more silent when Pap was still sleeping.

“D-Don’t do _that!!_ ” Papyrus stammered. He reaches out for the skeleton’s skull to push him away, but a hard suck makes his hands jitter. “ _Hnnn_!!!” His knees buckle and he falls back onto the mattress, quickly reaching the peak.

The bumps of a small tongue slide across every groove and Papyrus jerks backwards with a gasp, unintentionally pushing Sans down to take his whole length in his mouth. The mermaid obliged, swallowing whole and humming around the thick girth until Pap cums with a surprised moan. Even then, he has no relief, as Sans’s unforgiving mouth sucks up everything he has to offer.

“Gh _hh!????_!” Pap tries to cover such an embarrassing sound from escaping his mouth, but he can’t help it. The little demon is milking him dry and he’s still so sensitive from just cumming. So caught up in the sensation, he doesn't notice the two snake like tendrils that drape across his body.

A black ooze drips from Sans’s soul and through his ribcage, acting as an extension of his magic. They coil and slither over his mate, keeping his hips plastered to the bed so Sans could taste every last inch of him. Not letting anything go to waste. He slurps up the thick drip of cum with a hunger. Papyrus shudders in bliss.

With a _thick_ slurp and a gurgle, Sans finishes up his morning meal and prepares for the next course. He rubbed up against his claimed mate and mewled in small whimpers as the top of Papyrus’s dick caught against plumpened folds of his pussy. The rocking motion forward created warm friction that started to slicken his entrance.

“ _Fuu_ ..ck. _Good morning…_ ” Papyrus groaned. He draped an arm over his eyes and tried to catch his breath, his bones still rattling. The constant friction against him wasn’t at all helping his condition. It was made worse by the sudden tentacles upon him, rubbing away at sensitive bone around his neck and ribs. Snapping open his eyes, Papyrus realizes that was way too many hands for his little mer-mate.

He sat up in a panic. Accidentally headbutting Sans with a hard **_Thwunk-_ **!

Sans reeled back with a sharp sound and a whine, hands fleeing to his forehead. Papyrus cursed and fell back down into the sheets.

...It was the perfect angle for his dick to slip in and penetrate the freshly slickened pussy caught between his legs. Both skeletons making a wide ‘O’ with their mouths a unified and undignified sound escaped them both- the hard ring of muscles clamping down on his shaft with a need to expel the foreign entity. A gasp and a shudder punctuated the air before Pap ended up jerking his hips up against the tight cavern again, seeking relief but earning something far more satisfying.

“ _Nnn-h_ !!! _Paahp-_!” Sans crooned forward like he was doing yoga on Paps erect and swollen member. His spine arched in a perfect bow. His hands came down on either side of the skeleton, trapping him in like a cage. Their brief headbutt pain forgotten as a spike of pleasure coursed through their conjoined bodies. A black hue of tentacles dripped down from beneath his sternum, resuming their place coiled around Papyrus’s ribs.

“...What the heck is _that?!”_ Pap tilted his head up from the pillows to get a better look. Sans does too, looking down through his ribs to see his soul emitting the slime. He tilts his head like a puppy, confused, but quickly gaining control over the limbs. That confusion suddenly turns into a gleeful trill as he alternates the tentacles between curling and rubbing over sensitive bone. Papyrus jerks up, creating that sweet friction as his whole body is stroked with the wet convulsing tentacles. The gross residue clings to him, but Pap hardly cares when he felt this good.

He leans forward, arching his spine up, to kiss and claim Sans’s mouth. Tongues entwining with sloppy saliva running down his chin. The sharp teeth bite down. Just a little. Causing the sting of pain and the metallic taste of blood to bead on his tongue.

“ _Gaaah-_ wait **_wait!!!_ ** _”_ Papyrus gripped the smaller skeleton by both his shoulders and separated them, pausing Sans from his furious open mouthed kissing. The small pink tongue hangs out the skeles mouth as he pants for air. “I really… _really_ can’t top. _Um_..” His face turns even redder that it already was.

Papyrus winces as the slow rock of their hips burns a feeling of bliss in the back of his skull. The white hot sensation was almost addictive. “Not that I _don't_ like you-! **I** **do**. I just _uwaaa-_!” He doesn't get to finish that thought, as a thick tendril slips inside his rear end. The pulsating tentacle prods up against his prostate, wriggling more and more to get him to open and accept the thicker end.

“ _Uaa - auaaa!_ ” Pap gasps, head falling back into the sheets again- open and defenceless as Sans assaulted his neck with a feverish need. All complaints silenced as he started to ride his partner throughout another blissful climax.

A toothy mouth opened up and shrieked beautifully a song of a siren as Sans came too. Ecto magic building in his upper ribs to support the gush of fluid. His stomach bulged forward just a little from the fresh milk Paps had gifted him.

On the other _end_ of things, the head of the tentacle opened up inside of Paps. It's slime covered goo depositing something… hard. Pap opened his eyes widely, staring at the ceiling and his hovering little angel as he felt the rock like object stretching his insides. It sat heavily inside his stomach and no sooner than the last one entered, another was already pushing its way inside him. He gasped -”What did you- _aaa…_ is this???? **_Eegg--_ **??”

His voice was so sore from the shrieks of questions and moans he had today. His body seized up and he spurted another load in the mer-creatures tummy. Insides becoming coated in the milky white cum, opaque and pink through his gelatinous magic form. Sans shuddered, moaning as he spasmed around the thick girth stretching him open. A little bit of cum ran down his slit, but mostly was corked up inside him.

After the third lump and cum dump, their movement ceased and Sans hung with an open jaw- his tongue panting out like a dog in heat. His eyes half lidded as finally- FINALLY - he’d claimed his mate. How many hours had passed in boredom when they could have been doing this instead?! He fell heavily onto his partner's chest and mewled. Cosying up to the skeleton.

Papyrus could barely open his eyes, his breath was catching up with him. He laid a hand over San’s back, rubbing in gentle circles as his lover knotted him and fell asleep. Like a lazy asshole.

_“Fuck….”_

Pap swore. That was the best fucking morning surprise in his life…

~~~

Twas the dawn of a new day… and the new King of the Underground was nowhere to be found.

Undyne was more than a little worried. Pap _never_ slept in, and to make matters worse, he missed his morning meet up with the guard on an important day. Paps was supposed to step down as Captain now that he was king and bequeath the power to lead the royal guard.

She clicked her teeth together, nervous to lead a new troupe with her sudden title of captain. Would anyone even listen to her without Papyrus commanding them? She attempted calling… but his phone went straight to voicemail. She sat shoulder to shoulder with some of the greater dogs as they awaited the kings arrival. The lot of them stared out onto the empty stage. Twenty minutes. Thirty…. The guard was becoming antsy waiting for new orders.

It wasn’t the best start for the new kings rule.

Yesterday he had laid claim over a human soul and yet there was no attempt at making an announcement for the salvation of monster kind. To keep his subjects in suspense, was what they royally called a ‘dick move’.

Regardless of the King’s direction, life progressed as usual in the underground. Gossip and hushed whispers were full of interesting little half truths. The king had been seen in the early hours of dawn with another monster in his arms. The king had been missing for several meetings. And now, maids were overhearing the strange wet sounds behind closed doors. Quite erotic for a simple meeting.

Papyrus peeked out his bedroom door with a half scowl on his face, watching as maids scattered with a blushing giggle. Vermin.

With how close those damn maids were snooping around outside, one of them might have seen Sans enter. If anyone knew his newest aquaintance was… _aquatic_ in nature, who knows what they might do. Some monsters have lost relatives to the waterfall residents. Retaliation was natural, especially with the free excuse of exp looming in a lawless area. He would have to have a serious talk about castle gossip with his new staff.

With a glare looking left and right to scare them off, Papyrus retreated back into the bedroom with a sigh. He’d get rid of those maids if he could… but it would even further the fact he was hiding something. Suspicions would raise, not to mention the unemployment rate plummeting under his ruling. For now he’d have to tolerate their sneaking around and rumor spreading. It was harmless… mostly.

He inwardly groaned and cast a brutal stare at the door across the hall- temptingly far out of his reach. The bathroom was across the hall. Somehow he’d have to get across there, with Sans , while inconspicuously avoiding any onlookers. Which was going to be hard to do while limping. If he ever met them, he’d kill whoever designed this castle. And then he’d have to resurrect the fool to redesign his new kingdom. Preferably with an adjacent bath…

He felt a drip of slime between his thighs to remind him of the mess they made. The troublemaker was already asleep on his bed. Lazy ass. Those weird octopus-like tendrils that had appeared suddenly during sex, had also disappeared the same way. No trace of them was left. Well. No trace except for the heavy black pearls in Papyrus’s ecto tummy.

Matching his round middle, Sans also had a swollen gut, round with red magic swirling about.

Papyrus had a sense of pride about taking his bride to be… and maybe having kids. But -heck- what if he was the one to have kids??? He had to get to the bathroom as soon as possible. He peeked back into the hallway -double checking the hall.

All clear.

He turned about quickly and picked up the red mer-creature sleeping on his bed. Soft snores and shudders of satisfied moans passing through him, but other wise he remained undisturbed as Papyrus carried him out the room and with long strides walked them over to the next room.

He’d never been here before. The kingdom was a big place and he was just barely more familiar with it than when he had been a knight previously. So when he came across a pool… rather than a shanty bathtub - his jaw dropped.

There were stone carvings of angels pouring vases of water into the large open pool for bathing. Flower petals danced on the surface, spinning in small circles where the tidepools pushed the water too and fro from the fountain. He nervously checked to see if anyone was here. This space was big enough for people to be nearby or changing… but luckily it was empty. Papyrus let a sigh of relief pass his nasal cavity. He placed Red in the water, trying to keep his top half slumped against the side railing so his dear could sleep longer.

Heck… would it even bother him if he drowned? Could he drown? Whatever. He quickly started undressing and bathing himself. Trying to reach to his rear and free himself of these dark pearls in his stomach. He fingered himself a little, trying to stretch open his entrance and squeeze the dark orbs out… but to no avail. If he could he’d simply desummon his magic and let the strange goop fall free from his bones… but his magic wasn’t responding right.

“You... “ he huffed at the sleeping beauty- about to grumble about the uncomfortable sinking feeling in his stomach when instead he fell in love with the crimson eyes that fluttered open and looked at him. Red was beautiful.

“Mwaaah” the skele blew him a kiss and Paps heart soared. Fuck! He’d forgive that little cutie this time. It was just a little weight anyway. Nothing compared to jump of joy his soul gave when his bride swam over and cuddled in his arms. - and sharply fell asleep again.

“...lazy.” He sighed.

Somehow after maneuvering the other off and washing up, Papyrus got dressed and started to wonder if his love could stay here. The bath was a far better aquarium than the flooded basement. It smelled 10x better too. He’d have to build something for him eventually, but this would do, right?

He left to find clothes that would fit the merman, leaving a sweater about his size and the edge of the waters. As he left he put a do not disturb sign on the outside of the bath… hoping that his secret would not be discovered so soon.

~~~

  


He had kingly duties to attend to.

Like moving boxes from his home in Snowdin to his brand new castle. And grocery shopping! … A kingly duty of trying to figure out if he should buy 1% milk or 2% milk. Wait… there was skim milk now? What the heck is almond milk???

Clearly his kingly duties was the main reason he was late for many meetings. He’d forgotten how late he’d slept in and once he noticed he didn’t have the time for simple chores and stroll abouts he worked hard to recover the lost faith that his guardsmen and people had put in him.

He straightened out the royal army and made announcements to several areas of the underground where he described some nonsense ideals about what he would do with the human souls. He’d never been so popular in his life. Yet the new duties were something he’d craved since he first dreamed of overthrowing the king. He had to accept the responsibility too and make this work somehow. Ten hours into his rounds, he had compiled a list of complaints from the people and found things that had not been fixed in Hotland that were of the utmost importance! He still had much to do. Too much to do. He’d forgotten to oversee the construction of the new road from Snowdin to Hotland but as the day progressed he found himself exhausted, dealing with the swarming press again was the last thing on his mind.

The underground was a large place but on his own today he knew for sure that he wanted to head to waterfall. He’d always gone there when he was on his own. Something about the dripping rainwater and slowsh of currents brought him at ease. He’d spent many weekends sitting on the bridge and staring off into the deep black waters wondering if his mermaid princess was down there somewhere.

This place was always quiet and serene. Partly because of how dangerous waterfall was. Most of this place was closed off to civilians. And most of the royal guard strayed from this place like a plague if it weren't for orders. As a king, however, Papyrus could go anywhere he liked and the dark waters held a mystery that he needed to solve.

Pap sat on the end of the bridge- flinched when his bottom still felt sore- but sat anyway to stare down at the murky ink depths of the pond below. His mermaid princess lived here. Undyne came from here. The other half of the underground population was down there.

In such a cold place, with so very little light, and isolated from the rest of the underground- this single puddle of water was an oasis for many monsters. It kept their world separated and lonely...

He kicked a little dirt over the edge and watched the little ripples it made on the surface of the water. He didn’t expect something to come back up, but it did. A sleek pale snake emerged from the water. Papyrus backed up a little. He pulled his legs back up over the edge and started to stand, just as another pale snake emerged from the water.

Weird how they didn’t have eyes… was this because monsters didn’t need to see down there? Had they evolved passed that point? Papyrus jumped to his feet. This didn’t bode well with two- no- three!

Three snakes poked up out the water surrounding the bridge.

There was a rumbling beneath the bridge, making the whole thing feel unsafe and wobbily to stand on. Paps threw out his arms to balance himself. Something big was rising from the waters. He stared at the two large unblinking eyes and remembered something else.

Everything below had killed. It wasn’t kill or be killed for strength or prestige. They killed everyday for survival. Murderers were born here.

This one… with face of a pale yellow and snake like appendages… this no doubt wat that infamous Onionsan. He felt a lump in his throat at the exciting and dreadful meeting.

He didn’t expect to be face to face with some of the worst of the underground so soon… but as a boss monster. He knew he had nothing to fear. His feet turned before he even knew what he was about to say. Head on with the monstrosity, Papyrus puffed out his chest.

“Greetings. I am King Papyrus and I -blaaaaarfuuu!!!!-” A gulp full of water entered his mouth before he could finish his sentence. A tendril wrapped around his ankle and he was dragged underwater before he could even react. The whole thing happened within seconds and by the time Papyrus had started panicking the surface of the water already seemed too far away. The small spot of light was fading fast as he was being pulled deeper and deeper in the darkness.

Bubbles of air escaped through the pockets in his clothes. His eye sockets became alive with tiny bubbles filtering out as though he were an aquarium airstone. Yet at the same time, the back of his skull filled with water and made every thought of his become numb with the icy chill seeping through his bones.

He summoned a femur to attack, but the red glow was impossibly extinguished in the water. Pupils darted to where his hand should be as he summoned another and another futility. The magic glow died as soon as it had formed. He would have tried again… but a new light filled his peripheral. Blues and greens and dim yellow lights… neon colors from things beneath the surface.

Light so dim it would never make it to the top… yet kept the bottom illuminated in the dim glow of another universe.

Small jellies swarmed by in hive like formations… moss grew tall and mixed with bunches of thick sponges and coral.

Deeper…

Deeper…

There was a city down here, a wrecked castle completely submerged and dens made of clay and rock.

Along with all the trash of the underworld- wreckage and trash was remade in new and creative ways defining their original purpose.

Broken glass was pasted on the rockside to make shiny cavern walls glimmer.

Chairs had been stacked like modern art.

Cloth, draped over entrances like doorways- hiding the residents who very narrowly poke their head to watch the commotion outside.

But all of that beauty was blocked out when thick angular teeth enveloped his vision- aiming to swallow him whole. Papyrus summoned another femur in a panic- this time it worked. It jammed right between Onions upper jaw and lower tongue, keeping that maw wide open for Pap to try to escape. He summoned another bone, quickly striking at the tentacle at his feet.

Now that there was equilibrium between the pressure in his body and the outside pressure of water, his magic had stabilized. Balanced with the forces inside and out. His magic was working again, however brief that window may be.

But Papyrus didn’t waste it! Having snagged his foot free he was already booking it towards the surface, making wide strokes with his hands to swim upwards ever so!

Higher and higher!!

He never knew he could swim until just this moment but his flapping must have been doing something because he couldn’t breathe anymore! … not that skeletons needed air.. but his whole body was jerking from the lack of that automatic sensation to breath. His fourth time swallowing water instead made his soul feel bloated and full - like it couldn’t tell he was trying to breath- not drink!

He hurried still- his arms getting tired from paddling but it was all in vain. Creatures with fins and tendrils were 100% faster than him in the water. From his left and his right he saw tentacles closing in around him, ready to trap him in their scaley prison.

This was the end for him…

…

…

And then he felt a tug on his soul. Like it was splitting in two. It resonated and popped like his magic was being used without his consent and he felt sick to his core all at once.

And suddenly Sans was there somehow.

Beautiful. He was encased in a red auburn glow from his tail and the white glimmer of his pale bones he was an angel descending into the water for him- no past him!

Papyrus almost felt afraid to turn his head and look back at the impending choppers getting closer to him. Trying his best to swim away, he risked a glance, watching at how Sans stood up against this massive cracken of an octopus and slapped his cheek with a powerful flick of his tail.

He turned back, swimming with ferocity to get to the surface. The pale light from above was only a glimmer compared to the depths of ocean. He pulled himself out of the iridescent lighting of mushrooms and glowstone on the bottom floor and lost his only source of light. In this vast middle section of freezing currents and blackness- he couldn’t tell which way was up. Or if there were even other monsters watching him here. His eyellights couldn’t see even his own hands in front of him.

Was he swimming? Was he sinking? Was he floating?

Down here with no sound, no light, no direction or indication of progress… Papyrus got tired of paddling the air. No resistance in the water. He kept swimming in what he thought was upward.

From behind him, hands suddenly grabbed his arms. Suddenly there was motion, movement. He was surging towards the surface at high speed, feeling the flow of water ebb through his bones as though he were strapped to a rocket.

The glimmer of light ahead was breached almost as soon as he saw it. Papyrus gasped, opening his jaw to let the water seep out from it's cracks and suck in his first deep breath of air.

“Dumbass! Ya could’da gotten killed!”

Sans spoke.

Sans spoke!

Even as water pooled out of his skull, Papyrus knew there was no denying that voice came from his beloved. Quite a haughty attitude… but it was his Sans! Excitedly, he splashed his arms about in the water, doing his best to turn and see his darling- causing more problems for the merman trying to pull him to shore. He gave up on his struggle. Easily overpowered by the fish monster in it's natural element.

The two dragged themselves onto the dirty sand banks and gasped in relief. Wet sand stuck to them and to Papyrus’s clothes, but it didn’t stop the mermaid from clacking their teeth together and pulling his mate tight to his body. A red ecto tongue darted out, sampling every little shocked expression Pap made to keep up with the heated kiss.

Lustfully, his half lidded eyes glowed red as Sans pulled away. Without any words, he knew exactly what that look meant. Hands prying his wet clothes off their boness… to check for wounds of course. ;) 

  
  



End file.
